


Poetry Half-Drabbles: Female Characters Edition

by ioanite



Series: Fandom Half-Drabbles [5]
Category: Alien Series, Archie Comics, Moulin Rouge! (2001), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: Still more 50 word stories, this set revolving around female characters. Hey, if Ioan characters got their own set, the ladies should get some love too.





	1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

> For those of who you didn't see/weren't interested in my other versions of this...
> 
> This whole thing came about from a meme floating around on Livejournal in which you pick five fandoms, put them in alphabetical order, get five random poems from a poetry site, take the fifth line from each, and then use those lines to write a 50 word drabble. And since I like a challenge...
> 
> I wound up doing it twice; once by putting the titles of the poems in alphabetical order, and once by putting the lines from the poems in alphabetical order. I've separated the attempts into two different chapters for your convenience.
> 
> I do apologize to those of you who don't like having multiple stories crammed into one entry, but I didn't feel comfortable having a different story for each drabble, especially considering how short they are. However, each fandom is clearly marked, so hopefully you'll be able to quickly scroll and find the one you want.

1\. **Alien Saga** (“I've never seen an abominable snowman,/I'm hoping not to see one,/I'm also hoping, if I do,/That it will be a wee one.”— _The Abominable Snowman_ , by Ogden Nash.)

“You shouldn’t send the men out there,” Ripley insisted, “Not unless they’re properly armed.”

“They’re prisoners,” Warden Andrews scoffed, “Like hell we’re going to give them weapons. Besides, it’s a damn wasteland out there. What are you afraid of, the boogeyman?”

“No,” Ripley said curtly, “Something much worse than that.”

 

2\. **Archie Comics** (“shield and his spear in front of him, resolute to kill any who”— _The Iliad: Book 17_ , by Homer.)

“I think it’s romantic,” Betty said, setting down the book, “Men strong and brave enough to fight to the bitter end…”

“I’d do that for you, if you’d like.” Archie said, grinning.

Betty immediately thought back to Archie’s previous attempts at chivalry, and repressed a wince. “That won’t be necessary.”

 

3\. **Moulin Rouge** (“ended the way a book ends” – _Last Words_ , by Philip Levine.)

Satine closed the book and stuffed it out of sight. If anybody knew she read such silly love stories in her free time, she’d never hear the end of it. But if she wasn’t allowed to fall in love, then at the very least, she should be allowed her fantasies.

 

4\. **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic** (“The sinful painter drapes his goddess warm,/Because she still is naked, being drest;/The godlike sculptor will not so deform/Beauty, which bones and flesh enough invest.”— _Painting and Sculpture_ , by Ralph Waldo Emerson.)

Rarity moved gracefully among her mannequins, adding a jewel here, tucking a fold there. At last, she stepped back and eyed the finished products critically. “Ooh, you’ve outdone yourself this time, Rarity,” she declared proudly, “Your ‘Saucy Modesty’ line will be the talk of Equestria by this time next month!”

 

5\. **Sandman** (“first stars,”— _This Is A Poem I Wrote At Night, Before The Dawn_ , by Delmore Schwartz.)

“Pretty, aren’t they?” Death said, gesturing up at the sky, “I love it when I get to watch the stars come out.”

“They are just pale reflections,” Dream pointed out, “Many of them are already burned out.”

“I know that, silly,” Death said, “That makes me appreciate them even more.”


	2. Round Two

1\. **Alien Saga** (“And as the Rose appears,”— _I have a Bird in spring_ , by Emily Dickinson.)

Ripley was starting to follow Hicks to the next room when something caught her eye. Turning back, she saw a single flower in a vase, the petals bright against the dark surroundings. It should have been comforting, but what really struck Ripley was that it was the color of blood.

 

2\. **Archie Comics** (“And stares forlorn and turns away,”— _My Library_ , by Robert Service.)

Betty stopped in her tracks as she spotted Archie and Veronica leaning up against the lockers. Based on Ronnie’s smile and Archie’s flushed expression, it was clear that he had just asked her to the Prom. Betty immediately hurried away, not wanting to cry until she was out of earshot.

 

3\. **Moulin Rouge** (“A thing of dust I have striven for,”— _The Last Supper_ , by Robert Service.)

If she let herself think about it, Satine would admit that she was being ridiculous. Why on earth would she want to be with a writer with no money and barely any possessions to his name? And yet, her heart fluttered with excitement at the prospect of seeing him again.

 

4\. **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic** (“I had a rendez-vous at ten;”— _My Dentist_ , by Robert Service.)

Rarity checked the clock and quickly finished the current seam. She would be meeting Fluttershy at the spa soon, and it wouldn’t do to be late. Besides, she needed all the relaxation she could get; with the boutique in Canterlot opening soon, she was under a fair amount of stress.

 

5\. **Sandman** (“when it's too hot to do anything”— _Summer of the Grandmothers_ , by Susan Kelly-DeWitt.)

“Whew, it’s hot out!” the hiker said, fanning himself, “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come along. Do you have anything to drink?”

“No, but don’t worry about it,” Death said, glancing at the man’s body just behind them, “Or the heat, for that matter.”


End file.
